Smiles
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Why do they smile? Quote thing sorta.... Random one shot! I actually kindda like it :D For everafterjunkie again :P HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABBIE!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABBIE (TOMORROW BUT STILL)! THIS IS FOR ABBIE (EVERAFTERJUNKIE) WHO'S STUFF IS AWESOME. AND YES ABBIE ANOTHER ONESHOT DEDICATED TO YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! ITS KINNDA RANDOM AND RUSHED AND TOTALLY UNLIKE ANYTHING I'VE EVER WRITTEN BUT OH WELL.**

_**Italics are quotes!**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Review please!**

Grady Mitchell smiled to hide the pain.

Funny boy from so random, the second half of the popcorn twins, Nico's best friend, and all round nice guy.

All round second best guy.

Grady was no idiot.

He was well aware that he had weight issues, and that of Nico and him, the two So Random! boys, Nico was the one who made the girls' hearts flutter.

Grady made their stomachs hurt.

Grady was also aware that Nico, like himself, loved Portlyn.

He was always going on about her.

Portlyn this, Portlyn that.

And Grady knew that if Portlyn ever had to choose, she wouldn't pick him.

No one ever picked him, because he was always second choice.

That was how thing were.

So Grady smiled, and laughed and joked and acted the clown to make it seem like he was okay, because he had to look that way, otherwise the world would know his secrets.

Grady smiled because he wanted to be okay, and not feel that gut wrenching pain he felt every day of his life.

Grady smiled because somehow when his upturned lips made someone else grin the stabbing disappeared for just a second.

Grady Mitchell smiled because he knew the _world always looks brighter from behind a smile._

Portlyn Murray smiled only when she was alone.

Every other time it was a malice snarl in the direction of the randoms, or a flirty smirk at Chad.

She didn't even like Chad really.

All that was for appearances and her job.

Portlyn scowled a lot more than she smiled.

She knew she wasn't as pretty as Tawni, or as smiley as Sonny, as famous as Chad, as clever as Zora, or as funny as Nico and Grady, which made her mad.

But Grady.

There was something about him, and about the way he went about making people laugh.

He was childish and immature, and totally not her type, but she sometimes saw the way he looked at his cast-mates, with jealousy, and she nearly broke her no smiling rule.

He was the only one who came close to breaking her, and it wasn't even when he was intentionally funny.

But Portlyn knew she mustn't ever snap, and she only smiled, truly smiled when she was home from work, in her hello kitty pyjamas and snuggled up under her duvet.

Only then would she let her mind wander to that particular random, and only then would she succumb to the urge and let a smile engulf her face.

Portlyn Murray smiled only when she she was alone because she knew _if you smile when no one else is around, you really mean it._

Zora Lanchester smiled because it scared people.

Everyone wondered about that twelve year old from the funny show.

She was so much more intelligent than normal girls her age, like unbelievably so.

She could plot and she could scheme better than anyone else.

But the greatest asset the littlest random had was the fact that she was content, both with herself and her life.

She didn't mind that Tawni was the pretty on and Sonny was the smiley one.

Zora was the mysterious one.

And everyone loves a good mystery.

Zora smiled because she knew it freaked people out.

Their faces practically screamed oh my god she's plotting against me.

And she loved the rush it gave her.

It was probably the sickest reason to smile, but hey whatever makes you happy right?

Zora Lanchester smiled because she knew she had to _keep smiling as it makes people wonder what you've been up to._

Nico Harris smiled because he knew that smiles are the basis of friendships.

Nico knew that his job depended on smiling, his relationships with his cast-mates depended on it too but most of all Nico knew that if he stopped smiling like an idiot, Grady and him would cease to be the best friends that they were.

Nico knew that if he stopped smiling that Grady would figure out that Nico was in no way in love with Portlyn like he pretended, but was seriously in love with someone else.

Tawni Hart.

Miss diva extraordinaire.

Nico couldn't remember the time when he had fallen in love with Tawni.

But he could remember exactly when he realized it.

Grady had said something like "Tawni is awesome…" and had continued to talk about her dance mat skills, but Nico had felt that little green monster rise like an ugly zit.

He was jealous.

Because when push came to shove Nico loved Tawni more than he loved anything else, and he didn't want anyone else to have her.

But he couldn't tell her that, because that would ruin everything.

Tawni dated movie stars (Nico was a TV star), hotel heirs (nope he wasn't the nephew of the rich Tipton dude) and princes (he was the prince of comedy but so what?).

So Nico got on with his life and tried his best not to think of Tawni.

Nico smiled at everyone so he could pretend he didn't pine for her, and he grinned so he could pretend that when she looked at another guy his world didn't crumble.

He smiled because it gave him hope.

Nico Harris smiled because he knew _the smile is the beginning of love._

Tawni Hart smiled because she wanted to be the best at one thing.

The best dressed, that was all that matter to Tawni Hart.

Maybe if she wasn't so preoccupied with it she would have noticed Nico.

But she wasn't Zora, and her brain focused on one thing only.

You know that one movie that you watched when you were a kid, that you still love, that you must have seen at least a hundred times, but still it never seems to get old?

Yeah that movie.

Well Tawni's was "Annie".

I know you may be thinking, what about the great animations, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White?

Well to Tawni they had nothing on "Annie".

She knew it was a musical but that wasn't her favorite part.

She loved the house Annie moves into.

She had her future home planned around that house.

One song though, and one song only stuck to Tawni from "Annie". And it wasn't "Tomorrow", or "It's a Hard Knock Life".

Oh no, the song that suck to Tawni was "You're Never Fully Dressed."

You know the one?

Well Tawni truly believed in what that song said.

That even if you're wearing the best clothes you've no competition on a grin.

And Tawni had to be best dressed.

It was what she lived for.

So Tawni put her best face forward so as to take the crown.

Tawni Hart smiled because she knew _you're never fully dressed without a smile._

Sonny Munroe smiled because she liked to make others happy.

Sonny had always believed happiness comes from giving to others.

Giving other people joy and sunshine, always made her day better.

Even if she was smiling at a total stranger she knew that it might make their day somewhat brighter so in the karmic universe she immediately felt good herself.

And Sonny need all the happy endorphins she could get.

One person always had the ability to make her feel down.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

He somehow managed to ruin her best moods, and cast a rainy cloud over the best day.

So Sonny smiled to make other's happy, because in return she felt happy too.

Which for a little while made her forget about the heartthrob and his grin that was slowing, silently making her fall in love with him.

When someone grinned at Sonny sometimes it was the only light in her whole day, cast in a shadow by Mr. Cooper.

So she just tried her best to return the favor.

Sonny Munroe smiled because she knew she had to _give a stranger one of her smiles. It might be the only sunshine he sees all day_

Chad Dylan Cooper smiled because he knew how to turn on the charm.

Chad actually had a charm scale.

Number one was walk into the room (yes that's how awesome he was, charming people just by being) right up to number ten, that brilliantly blinding grin, as someone gazed into his eyes.

Normally he had to crank it to about a five to get what he wanted.

Some girls, and older people in grouchy moods had to have the power of number eight (crooked smiled with a wink).

But he had never ever experienced anyone who had resisted a number ten.

Then along came Sonny.

And she made his cocky exterior falter and his smirk give way.

Because she didn't swoon, and she didn't fall at his feet.

Even at number ten.

But Chad had a front to keep up, so he kept smiling, smirking and grinning, to get what he wanted.

Chad smiled so his life would work in perfect synchronization with his needs.

But mostly Chad smiled, because he knew that while she didn't buckle at the knees, Sonny Munroe did melt just a little every time he looked her way.

Chad Dylan Cooper smiled because he knew_ you never know who's falling in love with your smile._

He just sure hoped it was Sonny.

**RANDOM I KNOW! But I love those quotes and had to make a story about it. Totally unlike anything I've ever written before. **

**Review tell me if I'm any good at this sorta thing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**I'M GONNA THINK ITS TRULY HORRIBLE OTHERWISE!**

**And happy birthday again Abbie!**


End file.
